


Торолоки

by Elight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elight/pseuds/Elight
Summary: Локи любит Тора. Иногда нестандартно.





	1. Chapter 1

Локи не любит, когда его трогают. Даже когда трогает Тор.  
Но вместо "дурак" он говорит: "А тебя ведь пытаются сместить в твоих Мстителях. Как можно не понимать?!"  
Тор ожидаемо фыркает. Он такой. Дурак.  
\- Ты ревнуешь. К Роджерсу? Старку? Романофф?  
\- Ой, - Локи хохочет на последнем слове. - Валькирии? Беннеру? Этому, как его... Черному Ордену?  
\- Ты живой? - серьезно говорит Тор.  
И протягивает руку. Говорили же - не трогать.  
Локи любит брата больше, чем тот хочет, наверное. И возвращается. Снова. И снова. И бесконечно.

***

Прикосновения - слишком сильно, и страшно, и в целом.  
Локи всегда их боялся. А Тор всегда прикасался, не спрашивая. Он был слишком сильным и слишком смелым, ему-то нипочем бури и грозы. Он у нас - бог грома, чтоб его молнией поразило.

\- Ты мне приготовил? - сзади хриплым басом. 

Локи, конечно, сделал себе, но рука Тора, теплая на затылке, ерошащая волосы, заставляет уступить. Без драки.

\- Подавись, - говорит он брату. Уступая чашку кофе и даже тост с яйцом.

***

Конечно, они трахаются. Было бы странно, если бы нет.

И Тор бежит в душ сразу же, не остыв после секса. Еще и брызгается дезодорантом. У Локи на языке вертится столько слов, что они вскипают на кончике.

\- Полотенце на двери, - говорит он.

Тор благодарно кивает и заматывается в махровую ткань. Локи поворачивается на бок и смотрит в телефон.

А в интернетах всё выглядит гораздо красивей.


	2. Асгард, который всегда с тобой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... - это то, что всегда с тобой

Тор еле втиснулся за руль спортивного кара, вызывающе красного, как раз в братнином вкусе. Сначала включил заднюю и врезался в полосатый столбик. Затем, ругнувшись, переднюю, и снес еще два столба.

\- Осторожней, Стриженый! – произнес автошофер голосом Тони Старка. – Хочешь, я возьму управление?

\- Еще чего! – взревел Тор и потянул руль на себя.  
Рулевая колонка затрещала и осталась в мускулистых руках брата. На обломанном конце щупальцами дохлого осьминога болтались провода.

\- Система выведена из строя! – сообщил электронный Старк под аккомпанемент мигалок и сирен. – Рекомендуется покинуть борт и следовать за крысами. Их маршрут оптимален для выхода из зоны бедствия. А теперь хит всех времен и народов «You are in army now» в исполнении Нью-Йоркского филармонического оркестра под управлением…

Локи потряс головой и выпрыгнул из машины, опершись рукой о дверцу. Салон – открытый, ничего не изменилось, шумовая волна толкала в спину и сшибала с ног. Локи, не оборачиваясь, зашагал к Вратам. Разумеется, сзади налетел вихрь, поднял в воздух, заставил задыхаться – при такой скорости «мама» не сумеешь просипеть. 

\- Безмозглое стихийное бедствие! – проскрипел Локи, выплевывая пыль и неудачливых насекомых после не слишком аккуратной посадки. – Связался на свою голову. Говорил же – дальше первого столба не уедешь… Говорил!

\- Зато мы прибыли на полчаса раньше назначенного времени, - жизнерадостно заявил Тор, вскинул на плечо свою новую дубину ВсехУбиватейнвПолетайтен и похлопал брата по спине. – Ты говорил: лучше явиться загодя, чем опоздать.

\- Нужно привести себя в порядок, - Локи достал из подпространства полноростовый трельяж, озабоченно покрутился, поправляя прическу и одежду. – Мы как два воробья после драки, от твоего электричества вечно волосы дыбом!

\- Меня, - Тор погладил себя по мягкому светлому ершику, - слава всем богам, такие проблемы не волнуют. Хватит прихорашиваться, пошли!

***  
Дом казался тихим и пустым; в темные окна бил прямой наводкой торжественный закат, предвещая ясное утро. Ясное – пожалуй, а доброе ли? У Локи в висках пророчески заныло.

Тор взялся за молоток, но тут дверь со скрипом распахнулась, приглашая гостей в темноту и пустоту.

\- Не нравится мне…

\- А где все?!! – Тор рванул через порог, таща упирающегося Локи. – Привет, Мантилья! Где хозяин, почему не встречает?

Алый плащ запахнулся наглухо, свернув на груди рукава.

\- Доктор Стрэндж в лаборатории. Рекомендую его не беспокоить, если Титан с Черным Орденом не на подлете к планете в пределах пяти парсеков. В остальное время к вашим услугам я, Плащ Левитации. Будьте добры, оставьте ваши плащи и оружие в прихожей. СПАСИБО, ЧТО ОСТАВИЛИ СКРЫТЫЕ КИНЖАЛЫ!

Локи неохотно вернулся к стойке, где торчал одинокий Штормбрейкер Тора.

\- СПАСИБО, что оставили скрытый Ларец Зим!

У Тора отвисла челюсть. Локи брякнул в пустую, явно подготовленную ячейку, искомый артефакт.

\- Брат… - начал Тор.

\- СПАСИБО…

\- Заткнись!.. 

Все трое заговорили одновременно. 

\- Нет у меня никаких Камней Бесконечности! Что было – уже отдал! Были бы, Вечной Зимой клянусь, прямо сейчас перенесся бы к твоему Стрэнджу, Глаз Агамотто на зад надвинуть!

\- Проверка пройдена, - уступил плащ и приветственно взмахнул рукавом. – Добро пожаловать на вечеринку доктора Стрэнджа! Курение и секс строго в отведенных для этого местах, дуэли и драки во дворе, предупреждаю: везде установлены глазонаблюдение и газоунюхаляторы. Все, что вы натворите, может быть использовано против вас. Все, что вы сотворите магией, обязательно будет использовано против вас с n-мерным увеличением.

\- Что еще ты от меня скрыл? - прошипел Тор, спотыкаясь в бесконечной темной прихожей. Вдали еле подсвечивал удаляющийся плащ Стрэнджа. – Локи, опять ты за свое? Я когда-нибудь буду жить спокойно?

\- Когда будешь жить не со мной, - огрызнулся Локи, выкручиваясь из крепкого братского захвата. – Пусти, руку оторвешь!

\- Без кинжалов совсем другой разговор, да? В спину не ударить… Так чего мне еще ожидать от тебя, брат?

Локи пнул Тора, но позиция была неудачной. Они полетели вперед - прямо в свет, шум, гам, цветомузыку, полуголую движущуюся толпу, сыплющийся сверху серпантин и оглушительную симфонию разудалой вечеринки.

Какой-то енот сунул Тору бокал с виски. Деревце-саженец протянуло Локи единственную руку, помогая подняться. По губам Локи прочитал:  
\- Я есть Грут Однорукий! Грут – твоего брата друг!  
\- Да, наслышан, отдашь за него почку, дочку, сыночка – последний фиговый лист скинешь. И все за спасибо.

Локи оглянулся, увидел на балкончике Хоукая, холодно рассматривающего толпу гостей, и ощутил позыв выпить. Желательно, что-нибудь покрепче.  
Тор с экодрузьями исчез в людской круговерти, невдалеке промелькнула Романофф, кольнув пришельца неприветливым взглядом, с больших экранов улыбался Старк, за спиной которого сияла неоновыми буквами вновь отстроенная башня.

\- Как и не уходил, - пробормотал Локи. – На мидгардском фронте без перемен. Люди! Где здесь наливают?

За барной стойкой, против ожиданий, было пусто: люди предпочитали брать выпивку и закуску с левитирующих серебряных подносов.

\- А вот я стою за классику, - Локи оседлал высокий табурет и присмотрелся к шеренге блестящих кранов. Пить до упаду надо сидя, а не стоя, - падать не так высоко. Надписей нигде не было, гостям предлагалось сыграть в алкорулетку. Из ближайшего крана в стакан полилась ядовито-зеленая жидкость. На вкус она оказалась тем же, чем на запах и вид – неразбавленным абсентом. Подбавить огоньку Локи мог, но сахар он с собой не носил, даже в подпространственных карманах.   
Второй кран снова порадовал «зеленой феей». И третий. И десятый. Все трубы изливали для Локи экстракт полыни, не подслащая мидгардскую горечь.

\- Мелко, Стивен, - асгардский маг поднял глаза к зеркальному потолку. – Слышишь? Мелко. Женовидным мужем меня звали тысячу лет назад. И не за пристрастия, а за способность к сейду.

Музыку убавили, возвышение посреди зала осветили софиты. Локи повернулся спиной к стойке, оперся об нее локтями. 

\- Я хотел бы объявить нашего специального гостя! – плащ на сцене воздел рукава. – ТОР ОДИНСОН! Бог Грома! Мститель, утративший самое важное и приобретший немыслимое. Наш верный друг, защитник планеты, царь Асгарда, оседлавший молнии. Поприветствуем ТОРА!!!

Тор вскинул секиру, и зал взорвался воплями, визгом, аплодисментами. Снегопад конфетти превратился в метель, навстречу взлетели алые шары, над головами закачались бенгальские огни. Переждав взрыв энтузиазма, Тор прижал руку к груди и прочувствованно заговорил:

\- Благодарю вас, друзья, за радушный прием. Вы приняли бродяг, грезящих о пристанище. Я и мой народ обрели здесь дом, который будем защищать из последних сил. Любого из вас ждет хлеб, мед и кров в Новом Асгарде. Работы еще много, но мы хотим устроить пир на Мидсумар для наших смертных друзей. Скальды встретят вас песнями, девы - венками. Каждый ас и асинья почтет за честь увидеть героев, отбросивших от своего порога Титана, остановивших безумие и смерть. Плечом к плечу мы прошли испытание войной, не дрогнув и не отступив. Слава воинам, готовым пасть за свободу! В последний бой мы отправимся вместе, с радостным смехом на устах. Друзья! Пью за наш союз!!!

\- Я лучше с печалью в сторонке поглазею, - пробормотал Локи, отсалютовав стаканом.

Люди в зале пили, пели, братались и селфились, как в последний раз.

\- Чуют дыхание близкой зимы… Пир во имя бесконечной войны. И Кэп ручкается с железноруким бандитом, это ж надо! Старая любовь никак не заржавеет.

\- Хотите поговорить об этом, мистер? - спросили рядом звонким голосом.

Локи крутанулся, уставившись на миловидного паренька – открытое лицо, славная улыбка. Простой, весь как будто на ладони, а к богу хитрости и обмана незаметно подкрался.

\- Любят смертные насекомых. Человека-клеща и Человека-гниду в серию уже запустили?

\- Не знаю, - паренек-паучок запрыгнул на соседний табурет и ткнул пальцем в кран. – Что здесь наливают? Меня Питером зовут. А вы – Локи, Тор везде вас за собой таскает.

Локи почувствовал, как приподнимается верхняя губа, и усилием воли подавил рычание.

\- Для тебя здесь везде отрава. Впрочем, пей, мой юный друг: вдруг до двадцати одного не доживешь. А ты ни вина, ни женщины не попробовал. Обидно будет.

\- А вы забавный, - паренек доверху наполнил стакан пенящимся оранжевым напитком. – Мне говорили, что у вас специфический юмор, но это же здорово – быть не как все. Мистер Старк – неординарный, и я хочу стать на него похожим. Опять апельсиновый сок!.. В других кранах тоже?

Локи смотрел на гримасничающего паренька. В его голове созревала идея.

\- Слушай, Питер, - мягко сказал он, - мы можем оказаться друг другу полезными.

Тор нашел их, когда Питер уже обнимался с табуретом. Много ли коктейлей подростку надо, большая часть вообще досталась Локи. Батареей стаканов с абсентом, разбавленным апельсиновым соком, можно было напоить целый взвод – бодяжил бог обмана с размахом.

Тор тоже был изрядно хорош, но растленность молодого поколения вызвала в нем бурю негодования.

\- ЛОКИ! – прогремел он, схватив брата за плечо и обдав сивушным духом. – ДОМОЙ НЕМЕДЛЯ! Тля!!! Как ты мог?..

Штормбрейкер прилетел, пробивая стены, и они отбыли в Новый Асгард, ни с кем не попрощавшись. По пути Локи убедился, что на грудь он все-таки принял больше, чем нужно. После жесткого приземления содержимое желудка настойчиво попросилось на выход.  
Хмурый Тор, закаленный асгардскими столетними медами, мидгардское пойло воспринимал как виноградный сок. Он молча принес мокрое полотенце, дождался, когда брат оботрется, и принялся вытряхивать его из одежды.

\- Мне твердишь, что я творю невесть что, а сам думаешь головой? Он же маленький. А ты по мидгардским законам давно сто пожизненных заработал.

Локи вялым движением руки устранил беспорядок. Порыв к волшебной чистоте забрал остаток физических сил.

\- Тор, я ему в глотку вино не лил. Я в стаканы разливал и рядом сидел. Он сам брал и пил.

Тор начал раздеваться, с трудом справляясь с застежками и шнуровкой. Локи приоткрыл глаз, следя за разрядами, вспыхивающими на кончиках пальцев брата.

\- Поджечь кровать хочешь? Тор, прекрати! Ужасный вечер перейдет в кошмарную ночь. И я боюсь даже думать об утре. 

\- Ты наливал несовершеннолетнему. Ты спаивал подростка с целью растления. Ты наложил обманную картинку, чтоб окружающие не вмешались и не остановили твои домогательства. Молись, чтобы Питер Паркер завтра ничего не вспомнил и не пошел к дяде Старку за помощью. Если Мстители явятся сюда всей командой, даже я не смогу тебя спасти.

\- А? Что??? – Локи аж подскочил на кровати. – Тебя собственной молнией ударило? Тор! Зачем мне его соблазнять??? Девственника! В паучьем костюме! Ладно бы, педофил и зоофил, но энтомолог!..

\- Ты обменивался с ним чашами, - напомнил Тор. В его глазу плясали зарницы, а тяжелые руки, легшие на плечи Локи, были горячими и шершавыми. – Я знаю тебя, братец, лучше всех в девяти мирах. Но и я не ведаю, что ты затеял, слишком извилисты твои думы и прихотливы помыслы. Быть может, и тебе неведомо, куда подует ветер и понесет твой челн. Плывешь без руля и ветрил – найдешь ли надежную пристань? Я носил бы тебя на руках, брат, но ты ускользаешь из рук.

Горечь в его голосе поразила Локи. Лучше бы кричал – перебранки были делом обычным, а порой и увлекательным. Что делать с умудренным жизнью Тором, Локи не знал.

\- Нашел, к кому ревновать, - Локи запустил руку в пшеничные волосы, провел ладонью по щетинистой щеке. – К мальчишке, к смертному… к жеребцу, к пауку… Дальше что, брат? К ветру, воде и солнцу?  
\- Придется и к ним?  
\- Однажды я уже сидел за стеклом, в подземелье. Посадишь в банку снова?  
\- Я тебя тогда отпустил. Я всегда тебя отпускал, брат.  
Морщинка меж бровей Тора от невинных ласк и прикосновений разгладилась. Локи потянул брата на себя, и они улеглись, обмениваясь легкими поцелуями. Разогревать Тора не пришлось, глупая ревность накалила его, как сталь в горне.  
«Семейное воссоединение», - подумал Локи, содрогаясь от толчков. Страсти в нем не было – Тор утверждал обладание, Локи даровал утешение. Оба брали и оба отдавались, став единым целым, чувствуя не друг друга, а друг за друга. Слияние душ длилось вечность, но усталость плоти брала свое, и опьянение накладывало отпечаток. Локи скинул Тора, тщательно вытер его полотенцем, скомандовал:  
\- Лежи.  
Лизнул теплую головку, пробуя на вкус, вывел кончиком языка руну Ансуз. Посулил со смешком:  
\- Имя, под которым я заслуженно войду в историю: Локи Среброязыкий. Сейчас поймешь.  
Тор оценил. Он бился, кричал, срывая голос, и снова поджег кровать. Огонь потушили, и опустошенный Тор со слипающимися глазами нашел в себе силы спросить:  
\- А ты? Ты не излился. Мне помочь?  
Невеликое желание Локи угасло вместе с огнем, о чем он честно сообщил.  
\- Утром… - невнятно пробормотал Тор и подгреб брата к себе. – Нет, завтра весь день. Не выпущу из постели. Устрою нам… выходной…

Как назло, сон не шел. Локи повертелся, взбил подушку, отобрал вторую у храпящего брата, посчитал белок, скачущих по Иггдрасилю, повспоминал генеалогические древа, сдался и вышел на балкон. Непривычный рисунок бледных далеких созвездий вызывал озноб. Дети асгардцев, рожденные здесь, не увидят настоящее небо – близкое, бархатное, усеянное мириадами разноцветных огней. Им не пробежать по Радужному мосту, отражающемуся в водной глади. Их сердца не екнут при виде золотых шпилей, пронзающих облака и собирающих тучи. Их Асгард будет здесь, со временем асы смешаются со смертными и память о них станет сказкой.  
Босые ступни замерзли, Локи переступил с ноги на ногу, поймав себя на том, что ищет в чужом небе Золотой Асгард, плывущий между мирами. Где-то он плывет, в равнодушном космосе, потухший и мертвый. Жалкий осколок былого величия, низведенного в прах.  
Хорошо бы думать, что где-то на Хлидскьяльве восседает Один Всеотец, а Всематерь прядет нити для норн. Где-то там на рассвете двое юношей скачут во весь опор, у каждого на перчатке ястреб, ловчие птицы сжимают когти, чуя азарт хозяев. И плевать, что вдвоем они не ездили, друзья Тора всюду таскались за ним хвостом. Где-то там – идеальный мир, о котором можно только мечтать.  
Локи окончательно продрог и вернулся в теплую спальню, наполненную сопением неидеального старшего брата. Скинул плащ, нырнул в нагретую постель.  
Вспомнил, что забыл у Тора спросить: почему тот не отращивает волосы? Сейчас бы уже до плеч доходили. В знак траура по утерянному Асгарду?  
Тор заворочался, заскрежетал зубами во сне.  
\- Спи, - шепнул Локи, притрагиваясь холодной дланью ко лбу. – Завтра снова тяжелый день. Но мы справимся. Вместе.  
Вот он, его Асгард, лежит рядом и ровно дышит.  
Тот Асгард, который всегда с тобой.


	3. Шутник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> когда надо, но не хочется

\- Все плохо? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Тор. – Тебе не нравится?  
\- Конечно. Конечно, мне нравится.

Локи сидит, прижав колено к груди, и весь сияет в свете многочисленных лун, белокожий, и член свисает, такой красивый и длинный. 

\- Что я должен сказать? Что я должен сказать, Локи, чтобы ты услышал меня? – эта требовательность в голосе заставляет того повернуть голову.

\- О, я не знаю. Может быть: возьми меня, Локи? Поимей меня? Войди в меня? Сделай меня своим? Владей мной, мой Локи?!

У Тора прерывается дыхание. Так вот о чем он мечтает. Брат…  
\- Ну, может быть, - говорит он. – Возможно, я позволю тебе. Дам, как ты хочешь. И мне это понравится.  
Локи не смеется, думает о чем-то, облизывая губы.  
Тор ждет очередной шуточки или скабрезности, но Локи вдруг склоняет голову:  
\- Я приму твое предложение, брат. Если не шутишь.


End file.
